Aplastar inocencia
by veggis ouji
Summary: Hizo de él lo que es. ¿Pero cómo? la forma de Freezer en hacer un asesino a sangre fría a causa del dolor y el sufrimiento. Cómo torturó y humilló Vegeta, todo ello desde el pov de un amigo del principe saiyajin (fanfic traducido)
1. ¿Un bebé en la nave del tirano?

Todavía recuerdo el día oscuro, cuando dos vainas llegaron a mi planeta, cuando mi raza fue exterminada, cuando vi los finos dedos de la muerte dirigiéndose a mi cuerpo, reclamando mi alma. Se lo puede ver fea o hermosa, dependiendo de la forma en la que se acerca a ti, la cara de la muerte cuando esos dos ojos rojos te miran, cuando él está enojado, cuando él está feliz, cuando él está sonriente. Cuando sonríe se puede sentir un millón de icebergs recorriendo por tu columna vertebral.

Y cuando sus hombres me obligaron a ir a su nave. Al oír su nombre provocar querer huir, llorar. Incluso puedes aprender a sentir cuando se acerca. El continúo golpe sordo….golpe sordo…golpe sordo…golpe… de sus garras, o el fwish, Fwish, Fwish, fwish, de su silla flotante viniendo hacia ti.

Pero, después algunos días de aprender a controlar su miedo, como enmascarar sus emociones para que el horrible lagarto no sepa cómo te sientes, aprendes a vivir a través de esto. Cuando te enteras que zarbon y dodoria son demasiado fuertes, y especialmente zarbon, es un tipo fuerte y sobretodo inteligente.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente me sorprendió, incluso de este tirano, fue cuando trajo a un niño de cinco años de edad a su nave, un saiyajin.

Saiyajin eran conocidos por especialmente crueles, sin tener en cuenta la vida del otro. Nacidos para ser guerreros y morir como guerreros. Vivir por sus puños y también ser inteligentes. Pero, ¿porque un niño pequeño? Me habían dicho que era el príncipe, ¿pero porque no tomar al rey? ¿Por qué no esperar a que el niño fuera algo mayor?

Mi scouter sonó con fuerza-

"troizker"" dijo zarbon "el príncipe acaba de llegar. Él está en la celda G-7 último piso, ve a buscarlo, llévalo a la sala del trono freezer quiere hablar con él."

"Está bien" le conteste.

"Espera, primero llévalo a la sala K-22, dile que se dé un baño, que se vista, y luego tráelo aquí, rápido"

Suspire y fui a la última planta. No sabía que era un niño pequeño, me había imaginado un adulto quizás de 20 años, pero lo que vi realmente me sorprendió.

"príncipe vegeta" llame.

Las celdas eran muy frías y pequeñas, no eran cómodas, malolientes y muy oscuros.

Me respondió una voz aguda y quebrada.

"¿s-si?"

Dude un momento antes de colocar el código para desbloquear la celda. Un poco de luz entro a la habitación y pude ver una forma pequeña acurrucada en una esquina.

"¿príncipe?" por suerte tenía una linterna, me dirigí al cuerpo en la esquina y mi corazón se desgarro.

El niño estaba en una posición fetal. El parpadeo cuando la luz hirió levemente sus ojos, estaba pálido, temblando de miedo y frio. Tenía dos líneas finas en las mejillas prueba de que había estado llorando y tenía enormes bolsas debajo de sus grandes ojos negros.

El tenia algunos rasguños y contusiones, pero nada demasiado grave. Se abrazó las piernas más fuertemente y cubrió el rostro entre sus brazos cuando me acerque a él.

"No te preocupes vegeta, no te hare daño".

Tomo una respiración profunda y me miro.

¿Q-que es lo que quieres?"

"Ven conmigo príncipe, te llevare a un cuarto mejor"

Vacilo y asintió. Lentamente su puso de pie, pero cayo de rodillas otra vez, un alto gemido escapo de sus labios, entonces me di cuenta que una de sus piernas estaba toda ensangrentada.

"¿Qué le paso a su pierna, mi príncipe?"

Me había dado cuenta que le gustaba que le diga príncipe.

Me miro, tratado de fruncir el ceño para calmar su labio tembloroso.

"N-nada"

"Vamos dime"

Miro al suelo, como se puso de pie una vez, pero acostado en la pared"

"El hombre verde… el alto con una trenza… me negué a venir aquí por lo que él me obligo. Cuando trate de huir, me agarro del tobillo y…y…" lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, los cerro y apretó para evitar llorar "dio un paso….y se formó un fuerte crujido….creo que lo rompió. Entonces no podía creer"

"oh… creo que tengo la cura para eso, pero primero debo llevarte a tus cuartos, chico" Le dije. Sentí lastima por el niño, él era un bebe.

Decidí llevarlo.

Tuve un gran puedo en la garganta cuando comenzó a chuparse el dedo.

¿Cómo podían tener un niño pequeño en la nave de freezer? Saiyajin y todo, no era más que un bebe.

Cuando llegamos a K-22, lo puse en la cama. Suspiro de agradecimiento, estar a gusto una vez más, entonces busque en el bolsillo y encontré.

"aquí niño. Bebé"

Miro al recipiente pequeño transparente, que estaba sosteniendo, levanto las cejas y me miro.

"¿Qué es?"

"¡solo bebé!"

Salto de sorpresa y se incorpora. Había estado trabajando como soldado y aunque me daba peña el pequeño niño, mi paciencia tenía un límite. Su pequeña, rechoncha mano tomo el recipiente y lo bebió.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" pregunte.

Miro sus dedos mientras los levanto uno por uno y luego me mostró con orgullo sus pequeños dedos gordos, sonriendo.

"¡cinco!" él dijo. Mire su cara. Él era relativamente….perfecto, a excepción de la grasa de bebe que tenía en parte de sus mejillas.

Yo quería llorar. ¿Sería freezer tener piedad por el niño? Me reí en el interior. Freezer misericordioso eso no tenía sentido…. EN ABSOLUTO.

"¡mi pierna!" dijo felizmente, salto de la cama y brinco en la habitación "gracias señor"

"Troizker" le dije, se rio con su voz de bebe" ahora ven chico, toma un baño y vístete"

El asintió y corrió al baño. Suspire, un niño, él era un bebe ¡maldita sea!

Cuando salió del baño. Vestido con una camisa azul sin mangas y un pantalón largo azul, me sonrió.

"¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?"

Suspire

"escucha chico, no estamos en el campo de juegos, no estamos para jugar ni nada. En este momento, irías a la sala del trono, señor Freezer quiere…"

"¡NO!" el grito. Corrió hacia atrás hasta que se encontró con una pared, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por el miedo, estaba temblando "¡no freezer, cualquier cosa menos el! Yo…."

"cálmate chico ¿Qué te hizo?"

"Él…él...él no me hizo nada, pero mi padre dijo que él me va a castigar a un alto precio si hice algo mal. Mi padre me dijo que me alejara de él" su voz quebró, su garganta se cerró en lágrimas, luego se calló, guerreros no muestran emociones después de todo.

"niño, odio tener que decirte esto, pero no tienes otra opción, señor freezer está esperando"

El negó con la cabeza, sin querer creerlo "¡por favor, por favor, no Freezer!"

"¡Vegeta! ¡Esta no es la manera en la que un guerrero debe comportarse! ¡Ahora ven aquí y vamos a la sala del trono del señor Freezer! ¡El desea verte ahora mismo así que! ¡Vamos!"

Me miro y trago. Luego asintió y se dirigió a mí.

"yo…tengo hambre" susurro

Suspire.

"ven, te voy a conseguir algo de comida en el camino"

Me sorprendió cuando su mano alcanzo mi dedo medio, desean que lo lleve mano a mano, mire abajo y él no me estaba mirando, se quedó allí chupándose el dedo, esperando a que yo lo lleve.

En el camino nos detuvimos en la cafetería.

"dime algo ¿sabes cómo luchar?"

"¡si! Mi Padre me enseño, los saiyajin son una raza guerrera, entrenamos todos los días, yo soy capaz de luchar ahora con 10 saibamens y destruirlos"

Me atragante con mi propia saliva y comencé a toser.

"¿diez saibamens? ¿Estás seguro?"

El asintió con orgullo, no lo podía creer. Saibamens eran criaturas débiles, ¿pero cinco años de edad con 10 de ellos?, ¡eso era algo digno de ver! El chico sin dudas es muy fuerte.

Tome un trozo de carne un vaso de zumo luego se lo entregue al niño.

"vamos, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, niño, come rápido"

"pero… Pero... ¿Solo una pieza?"

"¿cuantos quieres?"

El no respondió y simplemente frunció el ceño. Empecé a caminar por el pasillo había los ascensores mientras él me siguió.

Después de presión el botón verde y luego el ultimo botón negro en el interior.

La sala del trono estaba el último piso de la sala del trono…..es el último piso en realidad.

"Entonces…Vegeta, al llegar allí, se doblará y arrodillarse ante el señor freezer, usted le debe tratar como señor o maestro freezer o como su alteza, o solamente señor, ¿entendiste?"

"¿Qué? ¡NO! Soy un príncipe, el príncipe de todos los saiyajins. Yo… no inclinarme ante nadie. Mi Padre me dijo que era el ser más fuerte del universo y que un día voy a hacer el súper saiyajin"

Levante las cejas.

"niño, el comportamiento no lo llevara a ningún lado, ahora haz lo que te dijo si no quieres ser castigado"

Me sorprendió, en un segundo temía totalmente al señor freezer y al otro segundo estaba reclamado su tirulo como el príncipe de todos los saiyajins. Este chico… era algo diferente"


	2. Saludos,maestro Freezer

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, revelando una grande habitación oscura. Había una ventana muy grande que daba una vista impresionante al espacio, y había una gran mesa en el centro de la habitación./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Freezer estaba en su silla flotante, mirando al vacío, y Zarbon y Dodoria estaban a su lado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Empujé el niño dentro y puesto de rodillas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""¡Arrodíllate, chico!" Susurré, pero se negó./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Después de unos minutos, Freezer saltó de su silla y sonrió./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""¡Troizker! Veo que trajo a nuestro querido recién llegado"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Si mi señor."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Príncipe Vegeta", dijo. Vegeta se estremeció, pero se mantuvo en silencio, con el ceño fruncido profundo y una actitud muy seria./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Freezer", dijo después de un tiempo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Vaya, vaya. Zarbon, ¿por qué no recordar al niño cómo saludarme correctamente?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Suspiré en el interior. No quería ver cómo Zarbon enseñaría al niño./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Arrodíllate y di Señor Freezer, mono"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""¡NO SOY UN MONO! ¡YO SOY un Saiyajin!" El grito. Zarbon sonrió y de repente apareció detrás de él agarrando su la cola y dijo:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Será mejor que envuelvas la cola alrededor de su cintura la próxima vez, Saiyajin." Se rio y apretó. Vegeta gritó y se sentó sobre sus rodillas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""¡Bueno, niño! ¡Eso es!" dijo Freezer./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""¡Déjame ir!" dijo, pero había un fuerte crujido y Vegeta gritó desesperadamente, tratando de escapar de Zarbon. "MI COLA!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Entonces, Zarbon levantó el pie y lo hundió en la espalda de Vegeta. Otro fuerte crujido, otro grito alto, y las lágrimas. Un montón de lágrimas y sollozos. "¡Vamos chico, di! 'Saludos, maestro Freezer' dilo"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Vegeta se mordió el labio./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Dígalo príncipe", le susurré./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""¡N-no!" hubo otro crack, y la sangre empezó a salir de su cola peluda. "¡PARA PARA!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Zarbon lo agarró por el pelo y levantó la cabeza y el torso, todavía dejándolo de rodillas. Él gimió y sollozó./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Entonces, agarró el brazo del niño y se lo retorció detrás de la espalda./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""¡Dilo, maldita sea!, monos son estúpidos, pero no es demasiado difícil. Saludos, maestro de Freezer!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Me di la vuelta para mirar a Freezer, que estaba casi ahogándose en su risa. Entrecerré los ojos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Señor Freezer. Quiero retirarme a mi habitación."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""¡No!" Vegeta susurró. "¡q-quédate! P-por favor"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Espera, Troizker. Voy a necesitar a alguien para llevarlo al tanque de regeneración."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza, y no había otra grieta. Su brazo. Él gritó y finalmente cedió:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""S-saludos... Mm-maestro Ff ... Freezer!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Freezer y Zarbon se rieron, y él dio una patada al niño contra una pared./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Ahora puede llevarlo a los tanques. Ah, y Troizker, sus cuartos serán revisados hoy en día, he estado oyendo rumores de que tiene una medicina fuerte de su planeta que cura inmediatamente. Creo que no puedo permitirlo"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Tomé una respiración profunda y asentí./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Como usted quiera, señor"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Me levanté y recogí el niño temblando, con gran cuidado. Se quedó sin aliento y finalmente, dio la bienvenida a la inconsciencia./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Mientras observaba al chico curarse, no podía dejar de pensar que era realmente fuerte. Cualquier otro niño habría dado en tan sólo un segundo, Pude ver que temía a Freezer, ¡pero su orgullo era tan grande!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El sufriría mucho por eso, lo sabía. Pero eso sería mantener al niño con vida./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Por último, la máquina emitió un pitido y Vegeta abrió los ojos. Abrí el tanque y se bajó./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Tus ropas están sobre la mesa. Sólo se echó la armadura sobre su cabeza y tiro de el hacia abajo, que es ampliable. Y también puedes seguir el consejo de Zarbon y envolver la cola alrededor de su cintura"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Él asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a vestirse./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Yo ... este pantalón no tiene un agujero", susurró. Estaba muy triste y traumatizado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Entonces hazlo, chico. Sólo tú sabes exactamente donde está su cola"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Él asintió de nuevo e hizo un agujero en la parte de atrás de su pantalón./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Gracias, Troizker."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Usted es más que bienvenido. ¿Tienes hambre? Es hora de la comida"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Le brillaban los ojos y apenas sonrió./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Sí"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Le sonreí de vuelta y salí de la habitación. Me siguió./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"iba a mantener vivo al niño pero iba ser duro/p 


	3. Un plan para hacer una maquina de matar

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Después de comer, el niño me miró./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Lo siento", dijo "Debería haber escuchado antes."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""No lo hagas príncipe, todos subestimamos a Freezer y sus hombres la primera vez que venimos aquí"./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Ahora, me gustaría entrenar."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Sígueme. Las salas de formación están en el tercer piso"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;".../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Llegamos a las salas de formación y me senté en una esquina para verlo entrenar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Después de unos minutos, mi scouter sonó./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Soldado, ¿por qué no está en la bahía de emergencia?" dijo Freezer./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Lo siento, mi Señor. Voy a estar allí en un segundo"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Mejor para ti"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Me puse de pie, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a correr, llamó./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Espera, ¿dónde vas?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""¡A trabajar, niño!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Dijo algo, pero no le hice caso, y corrí tan rápido como pude./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Llegué allí y me senté en una silla, tratando de recuperarme. Había un soldado en una mesa, todo golpeado. Tomé una respiración profunda y comencé a examinarlo. Estaba inconsciente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Bien, bien. Mira quién decidió aparecer", dijo una voz escalofriante./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Me di vuelta y bajé la cabeza./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Por favor, discúlpeme, maestro Freezer."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""¿Qué estabas haciendo, soldado? ¡Este hombre ha estado esperando! ¡Y estoy seguro de que otros llegarán! ¡No se puede ir por ahí evitando su trabajo, soldado! ¡Es por eso que le permito vivir!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Me disculpo por mis acciones estúpidas, mi Señor. No va a suceder de nuevo, lo juro"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""¡No evite mi pregunta!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Yo estaba llevando al Príncipe Vegeta a las salas de formación."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""¿Príncipe Vegeta?" se rio y se acercó a mí. "!Oh, que adorable Pero recuerda esto: sabe cómo son los Saiyajins, Son pequeños bastardos engreídos, y no desea que el Príncipe crea que es algo que claramente no es."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Si mi señor"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Dime algo, Troizker. ¿Por qué cree que me quedé con el niño?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""¿Señor?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""¿Por qué crees que me quedé con el niño? ¿Por qué, de todos los potenciales fuertes que se encuentran en la raza Saiyajin, voy a mantener a este mocoso para ser mi soldado?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Debido a que el niño es ciertamente muy fuerte, señor. Él es un niño de cinco años pero tiene cierto potencial allí."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""¡Que inteligente, soldado! Sí, él es fuerte. Veo que está desarrollando sentimientos por el niño, por lo que le voy a decir mi plan. Lo traje porque es muy muy fuerte para su edad, por lo que lo hará finalmente, ser un hombre muy fuerte. No hay duda de que él es el príncipe. Pero, me aseguraré de que el talento no se desperdicie. Él será mi más fuerte soldado, algún día será incluso reemplazar Zarbon, porque el chico es muy inteligente, también. Pero no quiero que un simple soldado de él. Quiero una máquina de matar". Mi mandíbula cayó cuando oí esto. "Quiero aplastar cualquier intento de rebelión Él sabrá su lugar en esta nave, voy a hacer que me tema, el perderá cualquier tipo de sentimiento de amor y bondad Será:... Una máquina que tiembla al escuchar mi nombre, pero será capaz de aplastar toda una población con el pulgar sin relación con cualquier tipo de vida. Por lo tanto, soldado, que es muy valioso para mí y por eso te dejo respirar... pero no voy a dudar en poner fin a su vida si haces un solo movimiento para destruir mi plan. ¿Entendido? "/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Sí señor."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El soldado en la mesa gruñó y comenzó a moverse./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Ahora, vuelve a tu trabajo, soldado."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Si mi señor."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Una sola cosa: Usted será capaz de guiar al niño a través de la nave, y llevarlo a donde tiene que ser si es estrictamente necesario, pero cuidado, Eso es todo"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Con esto, se alejó. Suspiré de alivio y abrió un tanque Regeneración. Entonces, empuje al soldado dentro y pulse los botones./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;".../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;".../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Troizker" dijo Zarbon. Abrí los ojos y suspiré. Estaba a punto de dormirse./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""¿Qué es?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Cuidado con ese tono, Nuestro pequeño príncipe mono está en la sala de entrenamiento Ir a buscarlo; Creo que necesita una sesión con los tanques"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Suspiré y me levanté. Podía haberlo llevado a su habitación y darle mi medicamento, pero me lo habían quitado/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Cuando llegué allí, no sabía si debería haberme molestado en llevármelo él, Si iba a ser tratado de esta manera todos los días, entonces probablemente debería haberlo dejado morir./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Las paredes estaban teñidas de rojo, y agrietados. Estaba tendido en el suelo, un charco de sangre seguía formado a su alrededor. Estaba temblando y sangrando, señal de que todavía estaba consciente. Suspiré y me di cuenta el aire helado que sale de mi boca./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Yo sabía que lo habían dejado allí por un tiempo, por lo que iba a sufrir y congelar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Me acerqué a él. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y su rostro bañado en sangre y lágrimas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""P... Vegeta" recordé lo que había dicho Freezer. Mejor no alentar al niño a creer que todavía era importante para alguien. No era más que nadie en esta nave./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Se quedó sin aliento y abrió un ojo, pero volvió a cerrarlo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Intentó decir algo, pero terminó tosiendo con sangre. Examiné su cuerpo y vi cómo algunos de los huesos fueron realmente retorcido y aplastado. Tenía cicatrices profundas y oscuras, grandes hematomas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Tomé un gran cuidado levantándolo, pero empezó a temblar aún más./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""N-no más..." susurró "P-por favor..."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""No se preocupe, Vegeta. Es más"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Caminaba de vuelta a los tanques de regeneración y lo puse sobre la mesa, donde lo pudiera examinar con más luz y herramientas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lo sede y luego retorcí los huesos en su lugar. Entonces, lo puse en el interior del tanque y se volvió a dormir./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;".../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""¿Qué pasó anoche, Vegeta?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Estaba poniéndose su armadura y capa. Levanté una ceja. ¿Por qué iba querer Freezer dar al niño una capa si quería que se olvide de ser un príncipe?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Después de salir, Zarbon y Dodoria entraron. Ellos dijeron que estaban allí para probar mi potencial"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""... Así que comenzó a luchar."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;""Me hubiera gustado. Me hicieron en su saco de boxeo."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Con esto, él salió de la habitación. , si Freezer quería que madure rápidamente y se convierta en alguien frío, a continuación, que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo. Entonces el era un infierno de trabajo/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p 


End file.
